Beautiful Life
by DesperateDreams
Summary: Fate plays a big part in everyone’s life. But when fate never played Gabriella’s and Troy’s lives on the first place, will it ever play their lives in the end? RATED M for reasons.


_**Hi, readers! It's been a long time since I've written stories with long chapters. I've been onto one-shots lately. But now, I'll try and do more stories with several chapters. Enjoy reading this story and my other stories also. :]**_

_*********_

**Beautiful Life**

**Summary: **Fate plays a big part in everyone's life. But when fate never played Gabriella's and Troy's lives on the first place, will it ever play their lives in the end?

-----

"_The most decisive actions of our life ... are most often unconsidered actions."_

– Anrdré Gide

-----

"As the new president of Symphony Publishing, I will do my best to give my best for this company to grow and be the best publishing companies out there." Claps roared inside the large room where different classes of businessmen joined for the newborn publishing company in the country.

One of the invited businessmen, Anthony Myers, stood up, smiling at the speaker. "On behalf of the other people here, we wish the company the best lucks it will needed for its first run." He smiled, wrinkles showed on his face as he did so, clapping his hands again.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much." The speaker returned the smile. Placing both of his hand on the side of the podium, he spoke, "Thank you all for coming today. I will try and not disappoint all of you. Thank you again. That is all. Have a nice day." The speaker ended.

Congratulatory remarks and handshakes were given to the speaker as all of the businessmen talked to him. He felt the overwhelming appreciation from the businessmen as they congratulate him. He just wished he would do the job great.

"Good job on delivering your speech, Troy." A voice said. "I know I did the right thing to give you the presidential position for Symphony Publishing."

"Thank you, dad." He replied with a smile.

Troy Bolton, the only son and heir of the well-known Global Elite Co., is the new president of the publishing company in the country. He's never been knew to handling companies like Symphony Publishing. The last company he handled, Infinite Music Recording Co., was a big company by now. That is why his dad has given him the publishing company to handle.

He also has been the cover of different business magazines both local and international. And he's been the newest part of the list for America's Hottest Bachelor of the year. It had made him the number one wanted by girls when the list was published. He may seem the perfect guy that every girl wished but there's something about him that people don't know. And _that_ will stay a secret.

His dad, Jack Bolton, owner and president of Global Elite, chuckled. "You know, I really never thought I would have a son like you that knows how to handle our family's business."

"Dad, I've told you before, as much as I love playing basketball, I'm more into our family business. I've grown up watching you how to run the company and believe me, dad, I wanted to handle one of our companies." Troy said, letting a chuckle himself.

"I guess I did underestimate you. But you know what, I'm proud of you, I am." Jack replied, patting his son's shoulder.

"Again, dad, thank you."

"By the way, after your work, go straight to the Montez house. We're going to have dinner with them." Jack reminded his son.

Troy groaned and tilted his head back. "Do I have to?" He whined. "Dad, I'm twenty-three – I don't need to go to joined family dinners." He complained like a 10-yearold kid.

Jack gave him a stern look, "Of course you have to. When was the last time you joined family dinners with the Montez?" He asked and Troy fell silent, knowing that he didn't even joined every single family dinners with the Montez. "Exactly, none. This is your chance, Troy, to have a dinner with them."

Troy just looked at his dad with an unreadable look.

"Look, Troy, if you go to this one dinner with them, I won't force you on going to the next family dinners. Your mom and I promised that you would be going to this dinner."

Troy exhaled deeply through his nose, "Fine, but only this one time, after this, no more family dinners for me."

Jack nodded with a smile, "Sure, son. Sure." A mental smirk plastered in his mind.

Troy turned around and shook his head at his dad. Grabbing the briefcase on the chair he was occupying earlier, he left the room and out the door, leaving his dad looking at his retreating figure.

Jack fished his phone out off his slack's pocket and typed a message.

_I've talked to him. Nothing to worry – he took the bait._

He hit send and placed it back inside his pocket and left the room, grinning like a villain with a bad ploy up in his sleeves.

---

**So, what do you all think? Is it good? Or bad? I know it's short but the other chapter will be longer. If you have questions, feel free to leave them on your reviews.**


End file.
